Dreamland
by The Weatherwitch
Summary: When 6 teenage girls have a sleepover, what happens when they wake up in the twilight world? hilarity ensues but will they mess up the plot? and is it really a dream? possible language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooooooooooo....this story came to me when I was on a sugar rush...hence the retarded-ness...just bear with me until it properly gets started.**_

_**BTW, the characters are based on real people (my best friends)**_

_**Caitlin; **_15 years old, curly dark blonde hair with lighter blond highlights to just past her shoulder-blades with a side fringe and black framed rectangular glasses. 5'5" ish, prone to hyper-ness but is also very protective of her friends.

**Helen; **the more sensible one of the lot, 15 years old, straight very dark brown hair usually in a pony tail fringe with blonde streaks, 5'5" ish

**Lydia;** the 'cute' and 'innocent' one, 15 years old, long straight chocolate brown hair with red, purple and black streaks and a fringe, about 5'2"

**Allana; **15 years old, straight dark blonde hair and side fringe, 5'5" ish (again) uber mood swings (hyper to depressed emo in 1 second flat)

**Alex; **the 'emo' shoulder length black hair with side fringe, about 5'4", prone to bouts of depression and hyperactivity, 15 years old

**Kwai; **15 years old, long light blonde wavy hair, about 5'9", rather odd and hates the Cullens

"Guess what I've got?" Caitlin teased the group, they didn't seem all that bothered.

"What have you got twin? We know you will just tell us anyway." sighed Allana

"The twilight movie on blu-ray!" Caitlin squealed, producing the box from behind her back.

"Ooooh! Cool! Put it on then Twin!" was Allana's response, Helen smiled from her spot on one of the blow up mattresses and Lydia also smiled, Alex looked indifferent but Kwai....

"NO! Edward is a total pansy! Since when did vampires wear body glitter!? WHEN!?And Bella is all like Ah Edward your a pansy it's so hot! Bite me!" Kwai ranted.

"Well tough, we're watching it, it's MY house." Caitlin replied smugly to Kwai's rant.

"Caitlin...are you by any chance on a sugar rush already?" Helen asked cautiously.

"Nooo...what ever gave you that impression?" Caitlin replied innocently while trying to discretely hide the fruit pastilles wrapper, Helen narrowed her eyes.

"Who gave her the fruit pastilles? You all know what happened on the theatre trip!" a slightly angry and very exasperated Helen announced to the group.

"Er...heh heh...I wasn't there remember? What happened?" Allana asked sheepishly. Helen smacked her forehead while Lydia and Alex laughed from he sofa, enjoying the entertainment, Kwai looked rather interested.

"Well you see how she has been very happy and bouncy?" Lydia started to explain, everybody turned to look at Caitlin who was trying to turn the air mattress into a trampoline by jumping on it repeatedly and glaring at it when all that happened was she lost her balance and fell over.

"Ye-es...?" Allana prompted.

"Well, imagine that, on a bus full of fifty teenagers, at 11:30pm...but fifty times worse." Alex finished explaining. Allana looked scared, and rightly so.

"Yeah...I can see where that might have been a problem..." was Allana's reply.

"It was all caused by fruit pastilles, which is why we banned her from them...she becomes a weapon of mass destruction." Helen informed the supposedly good twin.

"Yes! She could destroy those pansy body glitter wearing supposed vampires!" Kwai shouted.

"Can we watch the movie now? BEFORE she starts swinging from the chandelier?" Alex asked. Caitlin had a look of shock and hurt on her face.

"Alex! How could you say such a thing?! Impersonating monkeys is Jonathon's job!" Caitlin then whacked Alex's head, Alex hit her back but Lydia stopped them,

"Okay! Movie time!" she commanded in all her tiny pink and fluffy glory. There was some grumbling but everybody settled down to watch the movie.

The movie finished and everybody was tired after the sugar highs and so curled up on sofas and Air beds to sleep.

...ten minutes of silence later

"AHHH! FOOT RAPE!!"

"What the hell Allana?!"

"Well people should keep their feet to themselves, it's not my fault I'm sensitive" Allana grumbled.

"LOL." said Kwai in a monotone.

*another ten minutes of silence later.*

"Uh...guys? I'm kinda stuck..." said Caitlin from her stuck-ness between the two double blow-up mattresses.

"How the hell did you manage to get stuck between the mattresses twin? I thought we had them right next to each other!" Allana exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't even get my hand in the gap!" Lydia piped up.

"Well I dunno! Alex keeps wriggling about! She's taking up just about the whole mattress! And she stole my quilt when she already has a sleeping bag!" Caitlin complained while trying to defend herself and wriggle out of the gap.

"LOL." said Kwai in a monotone.

Allana and Lydia sighed and pulled Caitlin out of the gap, they helped move Alex's unconscious spread eagled form so Caitlin could have somewhere to sleep.

*about half an hour later*

Caitlin sat up and saw that everyone else was asleep, or at least pretending to, she shrugged and lay back down, thinking how cool it would be to be in the twilight world...

* * * *

Caitlin blinked, trying to make her surroundings clearer, she rubbed her eyes and suddenly she could see everything. She was sitting on a pavement somewhere, the sky was grey and overcast and there were many trees. Something moved behind her and she stood up and turned around, only to find Allana(twin), Helen, Lydia and Alex. All of whom were just waking up.

"Where the hell are we? And what the hell are you doing in my dream twin?" Allana asked as she spotted Caitlin. Always the practical one.

"How the hell do you expect me to know...and the question is, what the hell are **you **doing in** my **dream twin?" Caitlin replied as though it were obvious.

"Okay, Caitlin Allana, stop fighting, why don't we try going this way?" Lydia intervened. Everybody walked down the pavement for a while before they came across a sign that said

'Forks High School.'

"No. Fricken. Way." Caitlin and Allana said together, they looked at each other and grinned. Before running into the school car park.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" shouted Helen. Lydia, Alex and Helen then ran after the non-related twins...who knew what trouble they could get into if left unsupervised for the shortest amount of time? The three really didn't want to think about that.

They caught up with the twins as they stood near one of the buildings watching the people arrive in their cars.

"Uh guys? Where's Kwai?" Caitlin asked. Just then the tall blonde walked into the car park. "Oh, there she is."

"HEY KWAI! OVER HERE!" shouted Allana, the tall blonde joined them as they looked around.

"Where were you?" Alex asked,

"For some strange reason, I was up a tree about 50 metres away from the school, I heard you guys before I saw you and tried to catch up."

"Okay..." said Allana

"Hey Caitlin? Is it just me or does that guy look like Kieran?" Alex asked looking scared. Caitlin looked to where Alex was pointing and her eyes widened.

"Aw man! Not only does he follow us at school, try to get in our photos and annoy the hell out of me at home, but now he is in my dreams too?! Where is the mercy?!" cried Caitlin falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands. Allana hugged her and Lydia patted her head.

"LOL. Wait...NO! He is here! Get it away!" shouted Kwai

"There there, he looks older than he is now though, maybe he grew out of it? Come on, let's go see if we can torment him so he disappears?" suggested Helen attempting to comfort the weeping Caitlin.

"Oh! Good idea!" Caitlin replied, immediately perking up and leading the way towards the Kieran look alike.

"I think she is still on a sugar rush, don't let her have any more sweets!" Alex whisper yelled at the rest of the group before they followed Caitlin.

"Oi! Kieran! What are you doing in my dream? Don't you annoy me enough when I'm concious?" Caitlin remarked to the blonde boy.

"Uh...who are you?" Asked the Kieran look alike. Caitlin narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked cautiously. The blonde dude shrugged.

"Some crazy little Freshman who called me Kieran." Caitlin snorted,

"What IS your name then?" Allana piped up, the guy looked startled having only just noticed the rest of the group.

"I am Mike, Mike Newton." the five of them gaped.

"No. Fricken. Way." said the twins (Allana&Caitlin). In sync. Again.

"He's Mike Newton." Alex stated.

"That's what I said." Mike agreed.

"It is SCARY how much he looks like Kieran!" Allana proclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute...if he's Mike Newton, and this is Forks high school..." Caitlin pondered.

"OMG! PINK!" squealed Lydia pointing across the car park, she promptly took off in the direction she glimpsed pink and the rest followed. Leaving a very confused Mike Newton to wonder why he had been confronted by six fifteen year old (ish) girls who were wearing pyjamas.

There were various shouts of protest as the six teenage girls hurtled across the car park following Lydia's pink senses. When the pink came into view however, they all stopped dead in their tracks...causing a human pile up and all of them to fall to the ground almost crushing Lydia.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Caitlin once she got up off the ground.

"PINK!" shouted Lydia

"A DUDE WHO LOOKS LIKE THE EMMETT ACTOR!" shouted Alex.

"I WANT TO PLAY X-BOX!" shouted Allana.

"AH! THE PANSY BODY GLITTER WEARING VAMPIRES!" shouted Kwai

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" shouted Helen.

Lydia ran up to a shocked looking pixie girl who was wearing a pink top.

"Pinkpinkpinkpinkpink!" chanted Lydia.

"See! I'm not the only one on a sugar rush!" Caitlin said smugly.

"Hi, I'm Allana!" Allana introduced herself to the guy with bronze hair, then he was startled as he was hugged by Allana. She let go and started prodding his cheek,

"Awwwwwww! No squishy-ness!" Allana complained.

"What do you expect? Vampires like these have granite-like skin. Remember twin?" Caitlin reminded Allana looking concerned for her supposed twin's sanity.

The five people in front of the bickering group of teenage girls in pyjamas' eyes bugged out, the one with bronze hair cried out in pain clutching his head and fell to his knees, a bell rang and they backed away to the school building, helping bronze along the way, before turning and running suspiciously fast to the school buildings.

The car park cleared quickly and the six girls were left alone.

Caitlin and Alex started whispering and grinning like idiots.

"What are you two planing?" asked a very wary Helen.

"We want to see what American school is like, and maybe torment and/or freak out some people while we're at it." announced an evilly smirking Caitlin. The others exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Okay." said Lydia,

"What a great Idea twin!" Allana congratulated, Alex frowned,

"Hey! It was my idea too!" Alex Exclaimed, Helen sensed the start of WWIII if something wasn't done so she intervened;

"And a fine one it was too, now, I think the office is this way, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it properly."

"If we must." sighed Kwai.

It took half an hour to convince the office lady (Ms. Cope) that they were new exchange students who had just arrived from Scotland, in the end it took Kwai to intimidate her...she was also probably scared by Caitlin's permanent sugar rush... but soon enough they were enrolled and had timetables and maps, they said goodbye the office lady and bounded to their class, trigonometry to be exact.

"EW! Why did we take this class?! I'm rubbish at maths!" whined Caitlin. They all looked at her.

"And you think we're not?" asked an incredulous Helen. Caitlin shuffled her feet but they kept on walking,

"It was the only one open, don't worry, we won't actually do any work, it IS only a freakishly realistic dream after all." Allana consoled her distraught twin.

They crashed into the classroom laughing and grinning madly, they had just concocted a plan for lunch, but the lesson was more than halfway through and everyone looked at them.

"Who are you?" asked the very confused teacher dude person.

"Hi, we're the new students from Scotland!" announced Allana.

"I'm Helen, apparently the only sane one of the group, this is Allana the mad witchy one, Alex the emo-ish one who is prone to bouts of total and utter insanity, Caitlin the one who is on an almost constant sugar rush, Kwai the tall and very random one, and Lydia the pink, cheese, cake and pie obsessed one." Helen introduced. There was a stunned silence, Alex was staring into space, Caitlin was bouncing where she stood, Allana was surveying the class, Kwai was just standing there and Lydia perked up at the mention her four favourite things.

"Pink? Cheese? Cake? Pie?" Lydia asked, looking around, Allana sighed,

"No liddy, Helen was only introducing us." she explained quietly.

"Awww." Lydia pouted and looked sad. The teacher cleared his throat,

"Okay girls, there are six seats at the back there." he pointed and went to get on with the lesson, ten minutes later the bell rang.

"They have very short lessons here." Lydia commented as they left the classroom. They walked down the hall and three tall blonde girls in micro mini-skirts and stilettos stood in front of them.

"Well well, look what we have here, six new little freshmen midgets who don't know when to get out of somebody's way." said the middle girl. Caitlin and Allana snorted and stepped forward.

"Well well twin what _do _we have here?" Asked Caitlin, suddenly calm and serious.

"I'm not sure twin, maybe a few sluts with badly bleached hair?" Allana asked her twin, also calm and serious.

"Just what I was thinking twin...although...they might just be bitches, do you think we should get them a chew toy?"

"Are you sure they aren't tangerines?" Alex asked, pointing out the fake tan. Lydia giggled and Helen smiled.

"And they also clearly share a brain cell as I am anything but a midget." added Kwai icily.

The six younger girls brushed passed the three blondes and made their way to their next class.


	2. The Cullens

**Okay...so kinda short I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...nor the badger song...or harry potter**

**one more thing; 1 review? :( I'm disappointed but ah well!**

**Please read and review!**

"Woooooo! Lunchtime!" Alex and Caitlin cheered when the bell went after Biology.

They were jumping up and down before Helen smashed their heads together,

"Cut it out you two! How do you expect we are going to pay for this?" she asked,

"Owwwwwwwww!" Caitlin and Alex whined.

Allana grinned slightly psychotically.

"Aha, and that is where my amazing pick pocketing skills come in." she smirked as she pulled out a black leather wallet.

"Whose is that Allana?" Lydia asked suspiciously, Kwai simply looked mildly interested.

"It might be Edward's that I stole while poking his face." Allana said innocently.

"YAY! You stole the gay glitter wearing vampire's wallet! Can I burn it?!" Kwai said excitedly.

"No, not until I clear it out of cash at least. Then you can do what you wish with it." was Allana's reply.

"YAY!" Kwai cheered.

"Give it here." sighed Helen, "Wow..."

"How much is there?" liddy asked sweetly, Helen grinned,

"$120 and 52 cents."

there were various shouts of triumph and joy, they were all grinning, even Kwai, as they walked to the cafeteria.

The six of them piled their trays with various forms of food, turned around and looked for people to torture.

"AHA! I see them!" announced Helen pointing across the room, the lot of them grinned and skipped across the room.

"HI!" Caitlin said brightly to the five, now very scared, people at the table.

"Uh, hi..." replied the wary pixie.

"Aren't you going to eat, Edward?" asked Kwai menacingly.

"No..." Replied the bronze haired vampire.

"Yes. You are." Kwai growled, shoving a piece if pizza in his open mouth. The whole table was silent for a moment...before...

"!"

Edward spat out the pizza and started dry retching.

"!"

"Guys it's not that funny!" Edward whined,

"!" the whole table including his adopted siblings continued to laugh their heads off.

The bell rang and the six girls stood up, linked arms and skipped off.

_'Well that was weird.' _thought the five people left at the table.

EPOV

I parked in the Forks high student car park and my siblings and I got out of my Volvo, we had been standing for maybe 20 seconds before someone shouted;

"OMG! PINK!"

My siblings looked very confused but shrugged it off, then we heard shouts of protest and saw a short brown haired girl charging towards us, another five girls chasing after her. The girl in front stopped suddenly and the rest of them crashed into the back of her, they all fell over, almost crushing the first girl.

One of the girls, the curly haired one, jumped up and shouted

"I KNEW IT!" while pointing at us.

The short girl had managed to escape from the pile and shouted

"PINK!" pointing at Alice's top.

Then a girl with shoulder length dark hair and dark eye make-up shouted

"A DUDE WHO LOOKS LIKE THE EMMETT ACTOR!"

"I WANNA PLAY X BOX!" shouted a girl with long straight blonde hair and a side fringe of sorts who seemed to have no clue why her friends were shouting but joined in anyway.

"AH! THE PANSY BODY GLITTER WEARING VAMPIRES!" shouted (more like screamed) a tall girl with long blonde wavy hair.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" shouted the the tallest brunette who looked a bit Gothic.

The short girl who started the whole thing ran up to Alice,

"Pinkpinkpinkpinkpink!" chanted the girl who was obviously on something.

"See! I'm not the only one on a sugar rush!" the curly haired one commented smugly.

"Hi, I'm Allana!" said X-box girl, then hugged me

_ah! get it off me! _I thought. It only got worse as she then started poking my face.

"Awwwwwww! No squishy-ness!" the Allana girl complained.

"What do you expect? Vampires like these have granite-like skin. Remember twin?" the curly haired one said.

My siblings and I were so shocked that they literally had no thoughts.

And that is when I noticed their thoughts.

It sounded as though 7683 people were screaming in my head and had invited 62 full symphony orchestras and their audience's to in them.

_ f vh ~You are my queen_ _and I am your servant, destiny did divide we most pitiful of twins. But in order to protect you, indeed just for that, I am willing to become your most evil of servants.~ STEAL WALLET POKE POKE POKEZdk khvkd THE !!!_

Having such a strange array of thoughts in my mind caused me to collapse to the floor, crying out in pain. It was the worst day I'd had in a very long time. Even going to London paled in comparison to this mad feat!

The girls had started bickering and my siblings helped me to stand as they backed away to the school buildings.

It was only later that I realised someone had in fact stolen my wallet while I had been distracted.

BellaPOV

That day I noticed several strange girls, who were they? I had heard many rumours about them already, and seen it with my own eyes at lunch when they sat with the Cullens. Though anyone had to admit, that WAS pretty funny, then they had simply got up and pranced off without a care in the world. It was as I was on my way to my truck at the end of school that I heard the shout;

"OMG! IT'S BELLA!" shouted somebody with a Scottish accent. I turned around and saw the group of girls running towards me, I tried to stay calm and not run away...or at least show my fear, but I was failing miserably.

They stopped abruptly in front of me and were silent for a moment.

"So...what is it that you find attractive about a body glitter-wearing gay vampire pansy?" asked the tall blonde.

"Uh...excuse me?" was my oh so brilliant reply.

"Never mind!" said the curly haired one, dragging her friends away and unless I misheard, hissed 'It's not that part of the story yet!' at them as they walked.

_'Odd people'_ I thought as I climbed into my truck.

NO ONE POV

"Sooooo...what are we going to do abut sleeping arrangements?" Caitlin asked no-one in particular. The whole group stopped suddenly to think.

"Aren't we already sleeping, I mean, we are just in a weirdly realistic dream aren't we?" asked Helen. Everybody shrugged and they started walking down the road, about five minutes later a very large Jeep and a Volvo pulled up beside us, Emmett and Edward got out.

"Our father, Carlisle wishes to meet you, please get in the cars." explained Edward. The six of them looked at each other and packed into he two cars. A short drive later in which Edward's eye twitched to many to count they had arrived in front of a huge Victorian looking building.

"I Can't wait to see the huge window! It's probably gonna be the biggest bit of glass I've seen!" gushed Caitlin grinning hugely.

"Yeah! It'll be so pretty!" agreed Lydia, Edward looked shocked,

"How did yo- never mind. This way." he sighed. We were led through the door and into a large living room,

"Please wait here our parents will be arriving shortly.

EPOV

I left the crazy people in the living room and went up to Carlisle's study where the rest of the family now was.

"Just listen, wait and listen." I instructed. We were all perfectly still and then they started to talk;

"Well this is boring."

"Yeah...what do we do now?"

"What keeps poking me? Hold on a sec." we heard the jostling of paper being pulled out of a pocket.

"What's that you've got Kwai?"

"I knew this would come in handy one day!" you could hear the evil in her voice.

"C'mon Kwai tell us!"

"100 ways to annoy the Cullens!" was it possible for her to sound even more evil? I gulped, soon it was gonna be hell. The rest of my family could barely contain their laughter.

"Oh! And another one for the Volturi...I wonder if there are any for the wolves..."

"Do those girls have a death wish?" was the general shocked thought between the Cullens after that last comment of the girls.

"Number 1; hum, sing or think annoying songs constantly to annoy Edward." Kwai read out. Edward gulped.

"OH! I know! How about the badger song?!" Suggested Caitlin.

The Cullens exchanged confused looks from where they were eaves dropping...then they heard the chanting.

"Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM!"

"And now the Harry Potter version!" announced Helen

"Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter WEASLEY! WEASLEY! Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter WEASLEY! WEASLEY! Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter WEASLEY! WEASLEY! Snape, Snape ohhhh it's Snape! Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter WEASLEY! WEASLEY! Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

As the girls were chanting the Cullens, except Edward, sneaked a peak into the living room. All of the girls were dancing round the furniture in a line like some ritual dance to the beat of the 'song'. They quickly decided to go back up stairs...only to find Edward curled up and rocking backwards and forwards, chanting along with the madness downstairs and occasionally muttering/whining

"It won't stop, it won't stop!"

"I think Edward has finally cracked..." Emmett said to the others, they nodded gravely.

"It would seem so brother." agreed Alice.

**Sooooo....what do ya think?**

**Review pleeeeeeeease?!**


End file.
